The Will of the King
by Chrisfragger
Summary: Luffy awakens his Haki during the bandit raid on Makino's bar. Knocking out the mountain bandits and shocking Shanks and the Red Hair Pirates at the same time. This is my first attempt at a FanFiction, I would appreciate reviews. Flamers need not review thank you.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Luffy, any of its characters, or any references in this story. That Honor goes to Oda! The God of Shonen Manga!

**The Will of the King**

A seven year old boy, wearing a white baggy t-shirt with a picture of an anchor and lose fitting blue shorts, walked into a local bar in Foosha Village (Windmill Village). The boy pointed at an older man at the bar talking to an attractive young lady.

"Shanks! Let me join your crew, I'm gonna be the best pirate you ever seen!" The boy screamed.

The now identified Shanks replied, "You know I can't let you join my crew Luffy, you are a scrawny little brat! You can't even swim, what goods a pirate that can't even swim?" Shanks is a tall skinny man wearing a loose fitting white button up shirt unbuttoned and open, black captains coat, brown pants and a red sash as a belt. He has a scruffy goatee, shiny red hair that his crew is known for, three jagged scars going vertical over his left eye, and an old looking Straw-hat resting on his head.

A man named Yasopp with curly brown hair, scruffy goatee, blue shirt and white pants. Relatively tall and skinny sitting slouched in his chair answered, "Luffy, it's not about how well you can swim or not, there's more to being a pirate than that!"

"I can fight! My punches are like a Pistol!" Luffy replied.

"Is that so?" Shanks asked.

"What do you mean by that Shanks!?" Luffy screams while somehow showing off teeth more fitting in the mouth of a Fishman than a Human.

A big fat man with a Piece of meat on the bone in his hand, wearing a pair of shades with a band holding them on his head, green and white striped shirt and bandana over his head, tan shorts and a green sash for a belt, spoke up, "Luffy is just a little kid..."

"Luffy's about the same age as my kid back home," Yasopp said.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a MAN!" Luffy angrily shouts.

"Don't get so angry Luffy, here have some juice," Shanks hands Luffy a orange juice.

"Thanks Shanks!" Luffy greedily slurps the orange juice down smiling like a kid the whole time.

Shanks slaps his hand down on the counter laughing at luffy "See! Still a little kid!"

"Damn you Shanks!" Luffy screamed. "Don't you laugh at me!" Luffy glared at the other patrons of the bar.

Suddenly a large group of men approach the bar, the leader kicking the door in. "Sorry for the interuption," the man says without sounding very sorry for the interuption at all. Everyone in the bar stops all conversation and stares at the grade-A-prick that chose to damage the kindly barmaids door. Except Shanks who continues to eat his meal as if nothing has happened making a lot of clanking noises as his spoon hits the bowl.

The leader of this particular band of bandits is a taller man with long black scraggly hair, beady black eyes, longer black goatee, long black trench coat brandishing a scimitar sword on his hip. "So these are pirates are they? They don't look like much to me." He walks upto the bar and asks the barmaid Makino. "We aren't here to trash your bar, we want to buy 10 barrels of your finest sake." While his men sneer at the pirates in the background.

"Gomen, we are all out of sake," Makino answered the man.

"Hmm, that's strange. These Pirates are all drinking sake right now..." The bandit leader inquired.

"That is because they bought all the sake we had in stock," Makin apologised.

"Ah that's no good, it seems we drank everything." Shanks stated from the bar. "If you want, you can have this" Shanks offered the man his bottle of sake.

This seems to upset the bandit leader a great deal, so he breaks the sake bottle spilling the contents all over the bar, floor, and mostly all over shanks face.

"I'm a wanted man. Worth 8,000,000 belli last I checked. One bottle isn't going to be enough for me, pirate!" The bandit leader states

"Oi, oi, oi, now the floors all wet. Sorry about that Makino-san..." Shanks apologized.

Shanks bends over and proceeds to pick up the broken glass "Do you have a mop Makino-san?" Shanks asked.

"I'll take care of it!" Makino races over to the front of the bar and helps shanks clean up the mess.

The bandit leader unsheathes his sword and slashes it across the bar breaking several bottles and laughs at Makino and Shanks. "You pathetic pirates like to clean so much, clean that!"

Luffy was watching this the whole time like it was a movie, as he waited for his hero to step up and show this no name bandit who was the unofficial boss of this town. As he was watching he felt a hunger settle in and thought it would be nice to have a snack while he watched the drama unfold. "Hmm this looks tasty" Luffy picks up a purple round swirly looking fruit that was sitting in an open box on the counter left forgotten by the current affairs in the bar. He took a bite and nearly vomited from the fowl taste so he put it back and washed it down with his orange juice. As he watched Shanks his idol and the strongest man in his little world let himself be pushed around he was getting more and more upset.

"Shanks! What are you doing! Don't let him push you around like a little girl!" Luffy screamed trying to motivate his friend and role model.

"Ahh Luffy it's alright, it's just some spilled sake. No need to get upset over that is there?"

"No need to get upset over some spilled sake is there? How about this?" The bandit leader hocked a nasty loogie right into Shanks face.

The rest of the pirates in the bar growled in anger at the insult to their leader, but continued to do nothing to attack or show aggression to the bandits.

Luffy had just about had enough, his faith in his mentor and idol was falling faster than a devil fruit user in the ocean. He stands up slamming his chair onto the floor and screams at the top of his lungs "LEAVE SHANKS ALONE YOU DUMB BANDITS!" Without even noticing it Luffy was slamming the entire bar with what he would later learn to be Haoshoku Haki (Haki of the Color of the Conquering King).

Shanks was shocked, he looked over at luffy who was glaring at the Bandit leader who's legs were shaking, his eyes had rolled back, and was foaming at the mouth slightly.

His small bandit army he had with him were all on the ground out cold twitching from time to time with foam coming out of their mouths.

Shanks crew had broken out into a cold sweat and were they themselves having trouble keeping in the world of the living, they looked at Shanks than at luffy.

Makino, who had retreated back behind the bar, had also passed out with the same symptoms as the bandits.

Luffy realized something was wrong, he looked around from the bandits that just started dropping like puppets with their strings cut, to the Bandits leader that seemed to be a.w.o.l. but his body just didn't realize it yet, to Shanks. "Um... What happened? Why do I feel so ti-red all of the su-dden..." Luffy then fell flat on his face, unconscious.

"Hey, Shanks was that what I think it was?" Yasopp asked wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, that was exactly what you think it was... The bigger question is HOW THE HELL DOES HE HAVE Haōshoku Haki HAKI AT HIS AGE?!" Shanks was obviously panicking and confused at this point.

"You know the kids got a lot of courage, and we all know who his Grandfather is... Maybe he got it from Garp?" Lucky Roo commented.

"You know Roo, I wouldn't even begin to think how else he may have gotten it..." Shanks replied.

"Yasopp wake up Minako-san and get her to a seat and get something cold for her. I'll take Luffy to the spare room upstairs. His use of Haki drained his spirit and he will be out for a little while." Shanks commanded his crew as a captain should.

Shanks grabbed Luffy's arm to pick him up and take him to the spare room when all of the sudden his arm stretched while leaving Luffy laying on the ground still sleeping like a baby.

"Oh shit!" Shanks screams and runs over to the box that was sitting on the counter, they had left it unlocked without thinking about the danger.

"LUFFY ATE THE DEVIL FRUIT!" Shanks screamed at his crew.

There was a chorus of "WHAT!?" and "OH CRAP!" from the crew.

One hour later, Luffy finds himself surrounded by the Red hair Pirates crew.

"I'm sorry I ate your treasure Shanks! I didn't know it was so valuable..."

"Ahh its not a big deal Luffy, you do realize you will never be able to swim again for the rest of your life now don't you? The Devil Fruits give great benefits but also removes the ability to float in water and swim of anyone who eats them. You ate the 'Gomu Gomu no Mi (Gum Gum Fruit)' Luffy, you are now a Rubber Human." Shanks informed Luffy.

Shanks grabbed Luffy's hand and yanked it far in front of him showing him the stretching ability. "WOW That is so COOL!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes. Thinking about all the cool stuff he will be able to do with his stretchy arms later.

"I'm glad you are okay with it, you are going to be like this the rest of your life!" Shanks reminded him.

"OK, now Luffy how did you use Haki earlier? That is very dangerous to throw around like you did Luffy." Shanks asked while trying to be as serious as he could be without scaring the boy.

"Haki? What is Haki Shanks? I have no idea what you are talking about, what did I do?" Luffy asked genuinely curious about the questions Shanks asked him.

"You released what is known as Haoshoku Haki (Haki of the Color of the Conquering King) and knocked out the entire bandit gang... As well as Makino-san," Shanks replied.

"I hurt Makino-san!? NO I would never hurt her she is so nice!" Luffy started panicking. He would never raise a hand to Makino, Shanks had to be lying to him.

"You didn't do it intentionally I think, you in a moment of rage released the Haki and just hit everyone in the bar. Your Haki was so powerful it actually made my crew break a sweat! You should be proud of that at least!" Shanks replied while trying to make Luffy feel somewhat better.

"Luffy, Haki is a power that we as humans can use if we have a strong enough spirit. You are a strong willed kid we all know that. We will have to help you learn at least how to control it somewhat before you kill someone with it." Benn Beckman told Luffy. Benn Beckman was an average sized man with shoulder length greesy black hair, a black sleeveless shirt, brown pants with a yellow sash for a belt, flint-lock pistol on his hip and smoking a cigarette.

Luffy started panicking, 'I don't wanna kill anyone, what if I kill Makino or Shanks next time!?' Luffy thought. "What do I do!? I don't wanna kill any of my friends or any random villagers!" Luffy asked/screamed at the man.

"We will train you for a few weeks and help you get your Haki under some kind of restraint Luffy, we are your friends and we won't let a friend down who needs help!" Shanks patted Luffy on the shoulder. "Lets go to the woods and we can help you practice your Haki in a safer less populated area, we can take your haki just fine Luffy."

That is the first chapter of my first story. Hope it was interesting enough to catch people's attention. As is the custom of people on this site I have noticed I ask you Read/Review. Thank you again for taking the time to read my attempt at a FanFiction of the always amazing One Piece.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own One Piece, Luffy, any of its characters, or any references in this story.

**Notes:**

_Flashbacks/thoughts_

_**Previously on The will of the King!**_

_"We will train you for a few weeks and help you get your Haki under some kind of restraint Luffy, we are your friends and we won't let a friend down who needs help!" Shanks patted Luffy on the shoulder. "Lets go to the woods and we can help you practice your Haki in a safer less populated area, we can take your haki just fine Luffy."_

**The Will of the King**

Seven long years have passed with Luffy training as hard as his little body would allow him too. His grandfather would help train him with his loving fists when ever he could get to Dandans hideout. Dandan was a mountain bandit leader that Monkey D. Garp, Luffy's grandfather dropped Luffy off to, to raise into what Garp hoped was a fine upstanding marine. Luffy made great friends with Ace and Sabo, his brothers by bond of sake.

Sabo was a young boy with blonde hair, band-aid over his nose, wearing a noble's white ascot around his neck, a top hat, blue dress coat, teal pants, black shirt, a belt buckle with a sun seal image on it.

Ace was a taller boy about 3 years older than Luffy, he had black hair that hung loosely on his head, he wore a red shirt and black shorts.

These three boys did everything reasonably acceptable together, they trained, they stole, they hunted, they even cried over eachothers problems. Sabo died about three years ago when he ran away from home to start his life as a pirate earlier than he had promised his friends he would. He did not show proper respect to a Tenryūbito (World Noble), so the Tenryūbito shot his small helpless boat to pieces and sank him to the ocean floor.

**oOoOo**

_Luffy was reading the letter that Sabo had left him and Ace knowing he would either be a pirate or be dead shortly after he wrote it. "Why would Sabo leave us! Why would he betray our friendship like this!" Luffy was shedding tears of deep hurt and pain, he felt like a part of his soul was ripped from his body. One of his two brothers were now dead, gone from the world and he would never see him again..._

_Whenever Luffy got angry, the air around him got thick, heavy, and oppressive, Dandan noticed, and it was making her blood run cold with fear. She ran to Ace grabbed him up and ran behind their hideout while Luffy's emotional breakdown continued oblivious to those around him._

"_Why did we leave him Dandan? He needs us to be there for him!" Ace asked._

"_Ace, Luffy has no real control on his Haki when he is in these deep emotional states, and it would just hurt you if you were too close..." Dandan replied._

_Suddenly Dandan and Ace felt a wave of fear hit them they slowly, through great force of willpower turned their heads to look at Luffy who had just slammed his hands into the ground in grief and created a ten foot wide, three foot deep circular crater around him. He did not even notice this as he continued to blast his Haki as if trying to make the world feel his loss. Animal life was leaving the forest in flocks and droves, the light in the area seemed to dim as Ace and Dandan started to feel light headed and sick to their stomachs, Ace and Dandan decided they were too close still and ran further away thinking the animals had the right idea all along._

"_Is this that Haki you were talking about Dandan?" asked Ace as they were running for their lives, the oppressive feeling barely getting better._

"_Yeah! We need to get further away, I'm just glad the rest of the gang were out on business right now!" Dandan replied._

_Back at the clearing Luffy screamed to the heavens demanding his brother be returned to him. When his demands went unheeded, he just put his head on the ground and sobbed. Falling asleep shortly after he felt a wave of exhaustion from his use of Haki._

_Dandan and Ace returned when they felt the waves of fear and power die down, finding ace on the ground sleeping face in the dirt. "We should get him to his room, where he can sleep this off," Ace suggested._

_Dandan just nods in reply and they carried Luffy to his room to sleep it off._

**oOoOo**

Luffy now seventeen years old was preparing his small row boat for starting his new life as future Pirate King.

One villager shouts "Hey, Luffy you should take one of my fishing boats! That thing will sink in no time flat!"

"Naw that's fine, this is what I want to start with." Luffy answered him. Luffy looks out to the sea in front of him raises his arms and screams to the world "SABO! Watch over me! I'm going out to sea now!"

As Luffy casts off and rows away Makino sighs "He's finally leaving, mayor. I'm gonna miss him." Makino said.

"It's a dishonor to the village to become a pirate..." Woop Slap replied.

As the villagers are watching him leave they see the Sea King that guards the bay making it hard for anyone to leave the island. It is a large eel looking Sea King with a jaw full of razor sharp teeth and eyes that could pierce your soul.

Luffy stands up glaring at the beast, imposing his will upon it using a small amount of his **Haoshoku Haki** (Haki of the Color of the Conquering King), the Sea King started shaking violently its eyes showing obvious fear and panic. Than like a flash it turned tail and bolted back to sea.

The villagers had to pick their jaws up from the ground from the shock of seeing Luffy just scare the fish away with a look.

Dandan and her bandit crew were watching from behind a few buildings to not scare the villagers. "Damn that kids gonna be trouble out there on the sea some day soon, I hope Garp knows what he's getting into letting his boy be a Pirate" Dandan said.

**oOoOo**

We find ourselves on a large luxury cruise ship. There is a ball room where many rich well dressed couples are dancing with not a care in the world. On the outside of the ballroom on the deck we find a few marines. Marines wear a uniform of white shirts with blue pin striping, and blue pants, otherwise most of these marines are nondescript.

"Hey, there's a barrel floating in the sea, we should snag it and see whats in it!" One marine shouted. They got a rope with a hook attached to it, and proceeded to hook the barrel after several attempts.

The marine on the crows nest was watching them laughing at their failed attempts while keeping a watchful eye on the horizon. All the sudden he sees a ship passing a large outcropping of rocks in the distance, the ship drops its sails and unfurls its Jolly Roger (Pirate Flag, Skull and Crossbones). It then proceeds to open fire at the civilian ship.

There is a young boy with pink hair, white shirt with vertical blue stripes, and black pants that boarded the vessel with the pirates. His name is Koby, he is the most skittish cowardly little boy you have ever seen. He skulks through the corridors of the boat looking for loot that he is required to collect for Alvida the Female Pirate that captured him a couple years prior.

"What's this barrel, it's heavy. Might be filled with sake, I guess I should try to take it." Koby tries to push the barrel over and find it too heavy to do so. That is when a few pirates wandered in to see if Koby was trying to hide again.

"What are you doing in here Koby, you aren't trying to slouch on the job are you!? I'll tell Alvida-sama on you and you will get the club!" One random pirate said to Koby. "No! I found a barrel and I think it may have sake in it, but it's too heavy for me to move on my own!" Koby prayed they would believe him.

"Ahh I see, maybe you aren't as useless as we figured you were all this time! HAHAHA!" The pirate laughed at the scared Koby."I'll open the barrel." One of the other pirates said. He raised his arms preparing to punch the barrel.

All the sudden the barrel exploded and two of the three pirates were buried in the walls out cold. "Did I do that? I'm sorry sometimes I don't even know my own strength shishishishi" Luffy laughed, not really seeming very apologetic on the issue.

"How dare you knock my crew mates out! I'll get you for this!" He raised his sword preparing to cut the intruder in half for his perceived insult to his crew.

Luffy seen the attack coming a mile away, his expression instantly changed to a more cold glare at the attacker. Luffy raised his hand up while he whispered **Armament **and his hand became deep glossy black. The sword hit his palm and shattered into two pieces.

"Your swords can't cut me..." Luffy stated in a cold dark voice. Than proceeded to beat the crap out of the lone pirate.

"W-w-what are you!? How did you block that sword with your bare hand!?" Koby asked clearly shaking in fear at this newcomer from the barrel. Then he realized he was going to be in bigger trouble if he didn't find anything to take to Alvidas ship. "I gotta get outa here, you better run too if you don't want to get the iron mace from Captain Alvida!"

"Who's that? A pirate?" Luffy asked. "Yeah, shes the captain of the pirates robbing this ship we are on right now! I gotta get out of here before she finds me slacking off" Koby ran out of the storage room with Luffy following closely behind. "I'm hungry kid, tell me where some food is! Luffy demanded.

"My names Koby, I don't know where food is. I've never been on this ship before! Let's look in this room." They entered a room and found that it was indeed a food storage room. Luffy cheered and dug into the apples he found in a box at the back of the room.

"Are there any boats on this ship I can use to get out of here, Koby? Luffy asked between bites of his apple.

"How did you get in that barrel anyways Luffy-san?" Koby asked.

"Ahh that? I was sailing on my small row boat when I got sucked into a whirlpool, so I got in the barrel and took a nap." Luffy answered.

"A WHIRLPOOL!? You are lucky to be alive Luffy-san! Koby responded.

"Yeah I know it caught me off guard, that is hard to do!" Luffy answered.

"So are you a Pirate Koby? Luffy asked in passing curiosity.

Koby shuddered, then looked like he was about to cry...

**oOoOo**

_Koby was loading a small fishing boat getting ready for a day on the water when a shadow crossed over his own on the boat. He looked up and there was the ugliest fattest woman he had ever seen. She had curly black hair, freckles all over her face, she wore a white cowboy hat with a red feather in it, with a pink flannel shirt under a black and gold captains coat, and light blue pants. The next thing Koby knew he was being forced into the boat by these pirates._

**oOoOo**

"Yeah that is a long story, I sorta got kidnapped and forced into being Captain Alvida's cabin boy so they wouldn't kill me. I've been here for two years now." Koby answered.

"Why didn't you try to run away?" Luffy asked.

Koby just looked down at the deck and shook his head violently "No! She would kill me if I even thought about escaping!" Koby panicked at the thought.

"There is something I want to do with all my heart but I could never do it since I cannot leave this crew. I want to be a Marine and capture pirates like Alvida!" Koby nearly yelled out.

"Luffy-san what are you doing drifting the sea in a barrel? What is your dream?" Koby asked in curiosity.

"Me? I am gonna be Pirate King!" Luffy responded without a seconds hesitation.

Koby's jaw dropped and he started stuttering "Are you serious!? Do you know what it means to attempt to be Pirate King? The man with all the fame, power, and wealth in the world all amassed in one place! It's impossible, impossible, impossible!" Koby started hyperventilating in shock.

Luffy glanced at him sending out a tiny concentrated pulse of Haki at Koby. Koby reacted like he had been struck in the face with a hard slap. '_What was that feeling? I feel like I don't even belong in this mans presence!?'_ Koby thought. "Luffy what was that, I feel dizzy all of the sudden?"

"That was Haki, you were panicking, I had to calm you down before you hurt yourself." Luffy answered.

Before Koby could question Luffy further on this weird power known as Haki, the roof of the room they were in caved in. "KOBY! Is this where you've been hiding!? Is that Roronoa Zoro the pirate hunter, have you come for my HEAD ZORO!?"

**To Be Continued!**

YAY my first Cliffhanger! Funny I hate cliffhangers when I am reading a fan fiction but haha it works in this situation, I don't want chapters getting too long for me. Please R/R and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own One Piece, Luffy, any of its characters, or any references in this story. That Honor goes to Oda! The God of Shonen Manga!

**Notes:**

_Flashbacks/thoughts_

_**Previously on The Will of the King**_

_Before Koby could question Luffy further on this weird power known as Haki, the roof of the room they were in caved in. "KOBY! Is this where you've been hiding!? Is that Roronoa Zoro the pirate hunter, have you come for my HEAD ZORO!?"_

**The Will of the King**

Luffy and Koby stared up at the lumbering fat woman flaring down at them. Threatening to smash poor little Koby with her spiked iron club. "I'm Luffy, I don't know who this Zoro guy you're talking about is." Luffy answered her. Just as the hippo of a woman was bringing the club down to administer her form of femine fury on the child Luffy jumped in and grabbed Koby getting him clear of the club. Luffy took himself and Koby to the upper deck of the ship.

As the Alvida pirate crew were surrounding and preparing to attack en masse, Luffy flung noth of his arms out in opposite directions as far as the ship was wide, than started spinning on his feet grabbing the entire crew up in his arms. The crew was absolutely paralyzed with fear. This mans arms had just stretched at least fifty feet and grabbed them all up in what seemed like a second flat. Luffy then threw the crew off the ship into the ocean.

"Shishihsihshi I'm sorry I beat your crew a little too fast hippo pirate captain!" Luffy mocked Alvida relentlessly

"You stupid little boy! You think you can beat me as easily as my crew!" Alvida yelled hoping that her size and huge club would intimidate this little punk.

"You have the power of a Devil boy, I thought the Devil Fruits were just a myth of the Grand Line." Alvida glared at the irksome little rat that ruined her raid.

**OooOo**

On the neighboring ship, the ship that the Alvida Pirates call home we find a pretty young woman sneaking about stealing Alvida Pirates treasures. She glances over at the cruise ship and sees Alvida fighting with a young man _'Not any of my business what pirates kill eachother over!' _The young woman thought to herself as she lowered her new stolen loot to her little boat.

**oOoOo**

"I'm not a little boy. I'm a Pirate! You can't beat me with that stupid stick! I'm the man that will be the future Pirate King!" Luffy responded glaring at her for underestimating him.

Alvida raised the club as though she were going to smash Luffy with it, than switched targets at the last moment and tried to smash Koby. Luffy sensed this through his **Kenbunshoku Haki** (The Color of Observation) though and jumped into the path of the club taking the blow straight on the top of his head. A pregnant pause followed the contact between the fearsome club and the young mans head.

Luffy grinned and looked up at the cow of a woman. "I'm a rubber man, you can't hurt me with that club, it's just impossible." Luffy laughed at Alvida's pathetic attempt to give him brain damage.

Luffy threw his hands back past the aft of the ship (aft of the ship means back of the boat). "Hey, Alvida how about I send you to the Grand Line for free?!" At that moment Luffy's arms came snapping back then forward and impacted Alvida's stomach launching her through the air into the distance till she disapeared on the horizon.

Seconds after Alvida disapeared into the distance, Luffy heard the whistling of cannonballs coming towards the ship. Looking to the side of the ship he sees 3 Marine ships firing at them. "Hey, Kobi this is great you can join the marines right now!" Luffy shouts.

"Are you insane! We are on a Pirate ship, they would arrest me before I could even think about joining them!" Kobi screamed.

Luffy and Kobi jumped off the side of the boat onto a life boat and they escape in the in teh confusion caused by the marines picking up all the Pirates in teh water.

**_Two hours later on the in the small life boat_.**

Both Luffy and Kobi are relaxing enjoying the weather.

"Luffy-san do even you know where you are going?" Kobi asked out of curiosity.

"Naw, Kobi I just go where the waves take me." Luffy responded.

"WHAT!? Luffy-san basic navigation skills are required to not DIE on the ocean, what would you do on the Grand Line?" Kobi asked, fearing for his new friends life.

"I'll get a Navigator to join the crew than we will be set." Luffy lazily replied.

"Hey Kobi, Who was that Zoro guy Hippo captain mentioned? Luffy asked in passing.

"Roronoa Zoro, a Pirate hunter, he is a Demon in human skin! He lives only for the bounty, he will kill you! You can't talk to him please!" Kobi cried out.

"I think I will invite him to join my crew, that is if he's a good guy!" Luffy said.

Kobi just sighed and wondered what his new friend and possible future opponent was thinking trying to invite Pirate Hunters to a Pirate Crew.

Another Hour passes and we find our rubbery friend and his pink headed nakama docking their ship into the port of Shells Town. This town is basically a marine base with a small village surrounding it. You can see the marine tower from any point on the island, a large wide tower painted blue.

Luffy and Kobi are walking through the village looking for a nice restaurant to eat at seeing as the pickings were slim on the life boat.

"Hey Kobi, you think Zoro would join my crew if we find him?" Luffy asked the diminutive future marine. When he asked this everyone in a 50 foot radius of them bolted into buildings and behind food carts like pointed a gun at them.

"SHISHISHI I guess the name of Zoro is a taboo in this town!" Luffy laughed at the idea of that.

"I hear there is a great captain here named Axe-Hand Morgan." Kobi commented offhandedly. Soon as he said the name the people around him had the same reaction as they got from Zoro's name if not worse.

"I can understand Zoro's name being frightning in this town, but why would they be afraid of the name of a great marine captain Luffy-san? Kobi queried.

"Maybe the marine captain guy isn't as nice or great as you think he is Kobi. Not every marine you come across is going to be a saint, and not every pirate you come across is going to be a devil. Do I seem like a bad guy to you Kobi? Kobi shook his head in the negative. "I have set my lifes goal to becoming the most powerful, wealthiest, and famous pirate in the world. My Devil Fruit and my Haki will help me get there..." So whats that leave you to believe about me?

"I guess you have a point Luffy-san. I have just lived my life believing that marines are good and pirates are bad." Kobi sighed.

Luffy and Kobi found themselves in front of the gates of the marine base looking at the image of the seagul across the large green iron doors. Luffy ran around the side of the fence and looked over the top of the stone barrier.

"Hey Kobi, I found Zoro!" Kuffy shouted to his small friend.

"No way! He should be held in some maximum security cell in the tower!" Kobi yelled in denial at Luffy.

Kobi poped his head over the fence and had to pick his jaw back up from the shock. They actually crucified Roronoa Zoro in the middle of their beach area out in the weather.

As the duo were watching Zoro, contemplating going over there to talk to him. Zoro looked up at them and said in an even calm voice "Hey you, get outa here you bother me..."

Then a ladder appeared next to Kobi and a little girl about girl about 8 years old with black hair, wearing a knee length dress with horizontal green and blue stripes climbed the ladder ignoring Kobi and Luffy completely. She ran across the empty field to where Zoro was tied up to the cross. "Are you hungry? I have some Onigiri I made for you!" The little girl offered her snacks to Zoro.

"Get outa here kid, they'll kill you if they see you helping me..." Zoro pleads for her to run off while trying to maintain some air of darkness about it.

"I put all my heart and soul into these onigiri." the girl started crying because Zoro didn't want to eat her snacks she had made especially for him.

"You shouldn't be so mean there Roronoa Zoro! You're scaring the little shitstain hehehehe" a young man with golden blonde hair in the shape of a football around his head mocked Zoro and the little girl trying to give him food.

"You should know that helping this man earns you the same sentance as him, by decree of my father Captain Axe-Hand Morgan. Roronoa Zoro, do you know why I am here? It's not just to mock you I assure you of that." Helmeppo chuckled at his little inside joke.

"I've changed my mind, I am bored of this waiting game with you. I am going to have my men here shoot you in the head and laugh at you while they throw your dead body in the sea to feed the fish! But first seeing as my father made that decree that helping you earns the person that helped you the same sentance as you... I will have my marine here kill her in front of you just to make you suffer a little bit more. Though you are called a Demon I don't know how much it will bother you! HEHEHEHE!"

"Ensign shoot this stupid little child in the face, if you don't I will tell my dad on you and you will taste his axe!" Helmeppo shouted spraying spittle all over the young marines face.

The marine did not want to do this, but he also didn't want to die by that blasted axe that killed so many good friends of his.

Luffy was watching all of this unfold getting progressively more angry. When the stupid football headed brat told the Marine he was going to kill the little girl he finally had enough. Luffy stood up on top of the stone wall and shouted "STOP!" Releasing a blast of Haki at the marine pointing the gun at the girl. The marines eyes rolled into the back of his head, he dropped the gun and fell flat on his face.

Rika, the small girl that brought the Onigiri for Zoro had no clue what caused the man that was about to murder her in cold blood to fall asleep like that. She just decided that it was a good time to flee for her life.

Roronoa Zoro watched the marine drop with narrowed eyes _'What could cause that? It was obviously an attack someone used to stop him from killing that girl' _Zoro looked at Luffy, it seems he has to be the one that did it, it happened soon as he stood on the fence.

"HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEASANT!?" Helmeppo shouted at the Luffy. He obviously did not take into account the danger he was in.

"You little bastard! You were going to kill that little girl for helping this guy!?" Luffy's Haki was rising and Helmeppo was finding the act of breathing to be a chore. "W-W-What are you Straw hat kid? What is this... Feeling I can't breathe right!"

"It's called Haki you idiot!" Luffy screamed. Luffy's right arm stretched out and grabbed Helmeppo's shirt while Luffy's left arm stretched back behind him as far as it could "**Armament...**" Luffy whispered his left fist started growning black and shiny. "I am going to make you suffer you little shit!" Luffy brought Helmeppo towards him as helmeppo screamed something along the lines of "NO you can't do this my father will get you..." or some other shit no one in the area cared about.

As Helmeppo was nearing Luffy so was Luffy's left arm approaching Helmeppo nearing the impact. Luff's left fist struck Helmeppos stomach and instantly reversed Helmeppos momentum forcing him to fly through the brick and mortor wall of the tower. Whether he was alive or dead, Luffy really didn't care.

"Now to get me a Swordsman" Luffy smiled.

To Be Continued!

Thank you for reading my story! As usual Read/Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own One Piece, Luffy, any of its characters, or any references in this story. That Honor goes to Oda! The God of Shonen Manga!

_Flashbacks/thoughts_

_**Previously on The Will of the King**_

_As Helmeppo was nearing Luffy so was Luffy's left arm approaching Helmeppo nearing the impact. Luff's left fist struck Helmeppos stomach and instantly reversed Helmeppos momentum forcing him to fly through the brick and mortor wall of the tower. If he was alive or dead, Luffy really didn't care._

"_Now to get me a Swordsman" Luffy smiled._

**The Will of the King**

Luffy, with a calm stride walked upto Zoro. Zoro looked up "Thanks for saving the little gaki... What do you want from me?

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, a Pirate, and future Pirate King."

Zoro glared at him _'What's this pirate want with me... Doesn't he know who I am?'_

Luffy just continued to stare at Zoro for a moment... "Whats your story? They were about to kill you for something... You kill someone in this town or something? Luffy asked.

"No. The damn gaki Helmeppo sicked his dog on the kid that brought me the Onigiris and I killed it before it could bite her. He threatened to punish them for it unless I allowed him to arrest and hold me here for one month. Little bastard stole my swords too. Guess he changed his mind on the month, its only been three weeks." Zoro told him his story.

"Ahhh So you aint a bad guy like everyone says then. You want to join my pirate crew?" Luffy asked the swordsman.

"You do know I hunt pirates for their bounties don't you? Why would you want me anywhere near you, I could kill you when your backs turned and take the bounty..." Zoro deadpanned.

"Naw, you wouldn't do that. I can see it in your eyes, you have honor. I could tell when you tried to save that kid by making her leave. If you were like you just suggested you woulda just let her get what was coming." Luffy replied.

"GEEHAHHHAHHUUHAAHHAAH! You got me Pirate... Yeah I would never strike a man in the back. But still I am a Pirate Hunter, and you are a Pirate so why invite me?" Zoro asked.

"Here's the deal, the marines want to kill you apparently. Your bounty hunting days are done whether you like it or not. So you can die here when ever they get around to killing you. Or you can join me, sail the seas, fight strong guys and get stronger. Your choice." Luffy's eyes calmly locked gazes with Zoro.

Zoro frowned, _'Be a pirate and live to possibly fulfill my dream... Or my journey ends here at the end of some random marines sword?'_ Zoro looked up at Luffy with a maniacal grin "Where do I sign up Captain?"

"Shishishishis! Yeah that's what I wanted to hear! So you use a sword right? It should be in the tower, I'll go get it!" Luffy cheered and left Zoro at the cross.

"Damn it that guy didn't let me tell him I use three swords..." Zoro sighed, _'Well as long as he gets __**Wado Ichimonji**__ I can afford to lose the others'_

_**About 5 minutes ago!**_

"I am Great!" Captain Axe-Hand Morgan, the man in charge of this marine base randomly shouted as his men were heaving a giant statue of himself up to a standing position using ropes.

Morgan is a very tall, intimidating man with white-blond hair and a steel jaw. As his epithet suggests, his right hand is replaced by a huge steel axe, the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm. Like most marines of high rank, he wears a large, billowing coat like a cape. His coat however does not have "Justice" on the back.

"Yes SIR! You are the very best and most noble Marine captain SIR!" A random marine said who was still struggling to lift the oversized statue _'Clearly Captain Morgan is over compensating for something!'_ Another marine thought, hoping desperately that the fearsome captain could not read minds.

BOOOOOM! Captain Axe-Hand Morgan jumped up and looked down over the side fo the tower. There he seen a kid in a straw hat talking to the prisoner he had left in the open training area.

"I'll go down and take care of this. IF there is any damage to my statue when I get done I will kill each and every last one of you piss-ants! DO YOU UNDERSAND ME!?"

"YES SIR CAPTAIN MORGAN SIR!" The Marines nearly had a heart attack with their fearful response.

_**Back to the present time**_

Luffy headed to the tower about to break in when he heard a loud thud behind him. His **Kenbunshoku Haki** (Color of Observation) told him to duck. Just as he ducked a giant axe blade flew through the air that his neck occupied a moment before.

Luffy jumped away to make some space. "Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I am Captain Axe-Hand Morgan! I own this town, what is a peasant like you doing on my base?" Axe-Hand Morgan towered over Luffy glaring at him, trying to intimidate Luffy with his immense size.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm the man who will be Pirate King!" Luffy responded as though he had said this same thing at least 1000 times before (He probably has at this point).

"You are just another filthy pirate I'll stomp on with my boots and put you in front of the firing squad." Morgan glared at the intruder. Morgan lunged at Luffy trying to trap him between the wall and himself.

Luffy suddenly vanished from Morgan's sight. "Hey lockjaw, where are you looking?" Luffy asked as if discussing the weather.

"Huh?" Morgan asked dumbly, standing up straight and turning around. _'How'd he get behind me so fast, I couldn't even see him moving!?' _Morgan growled in anger then charged at him with as much speed as his huge body could produce, swinging his namesake at Luffy erratically and without any kind of form.

Luffy closed his eyes and allowed his **Kenbunshoku Haki** (Color of Observation) to guide his movements allowing him to perfectly dodge all of Morgans careless swings. Luffy sidestepped one of Morgans wild swings and stuck his foot out in front of Morgan causing him to fall flat on his face. Before he could get up to continue his futile attacks on the rubber man, Luffy grabbed Morgans ankles and started spinning at ridiculous speeds before changing trajectory and launching Morgan straight up into the sky.

_'What the hell is this guy? How can he avoid all those attacks with his eyes closed as though he were dancing or something! I need to learn how to do that!' _Zoro thought as he watched the fight play out. (not like Zoro can do much seeing as he is tied to a cross at the moment)

_'What strength this gaki has! I'm gonna die at this rate!' _Morgan was thinking as he flew higher into the sky. When his accent finally halted and his descent started much to his dismay.

Luffy looked up tracking Morgan's trajectory. Luffy Jumped high into the air then launched both arms back behind himself "Here take this Lockjaw, can't way it was nice knowing ya!" **"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka"**! Luffy shouted as his fists dug deep into Morgans gut which caused Morgan to reverse direction and fly back into the sky completely unconscious and uncaring of his fate.

**oOoOo**

**Top of the tower during the fight.**

The Marines were heaving the on the ropes and slowly raising the statue of their most feared and hated tyrant, when they seen a shadow fly over them. They all looked up at about the same time to see a clearly unconscious Captain Axe-Hand Morgan, the real life version of the monolithic statue they have been slaving over trying to lift, fly through the sky to parts unknown.

"Was that the captain?" Random marine #5 asked random marine #7 "Um... Yeah I think it was..." Random marine #7 answered.

Suddenly all the marines lost grip on their ropes causing the giant statue of the debunked tyrant to fall and shatter to a thousand pieces on the ground.

**oOoOo**

Luffy landed on the ground with a solid thud. Looked around and seen he was surrounded by marines and some civilians from the village. "What the hells up with you! Luffy? How did you stretch your arms to attack that marine, that makes NO SENSE!?" Zoro shouted.

Luffy grabbed both of cheeks and pulled them apart stretching them comically. I ate the **Gomu Gomu no Mi**, I'm a rubber man!"

"Uh... That still confuses me..." Zoro couldn't really grasp half the things this kid did.

"Hey you marine" Luffy points at some random marine in the crowd. "Get this guys swords out of that stupid Son's room!" Luffy demanded.

"Y-Y-YES SIR!" The poor man dropped his weapon and ran into the tower like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels.

Luffy heard a familiar whistling sound and looked towards the ocean where he seen Morgan hit the water causing an enormous splash. With no one looking ready to go out and there pull him in, Luffy didn't exactly hold high hopes for his survival. _'Couldn't have happened to a nicer asshole'_ Luffy thought to himself.

When the crowd seen the impact it was like a dam broke, the marines all threw their weapons into the air and started celebrating with the civilians **"YATTA! THE TYRANT IS GONE!"** Was the general theme of their shouts. Several of the marines ran up and shook Luffy's hands thanking him from the bottom of their hearts.

"Hmm this is odd, the marines are cheering the death of their Captain? Luffy pondered.

Kobi finally came out from behind the wall and ran up to Luffy "They must have all been too terrified of Morgan to be able to resist his orders!" Kobi proposed.

**OooOo**

As the marine was running to get Zoro's swords from Helmeppo's room, there was a young woman sneaking through the hallways making her way to the captains quarters. _'Let's see if there is anything hiding in the big boss's room...' _She picked the lock on the door slid in narrowly escaping being seen by the marine passing by on his way to Helmeppo's room (not that he would've cared to notice her anyways).

Nami the 'cat burglar' was checking all the possible hiding places when she moved a crate aside and found it _'Bingo! Hehehe an in-wall safe!' _She cracked the combination and pulled out what looked like a rolled up piece of paper. She unrolled it _'It's a wanted poster for... Buggy the Clown! He's a heartless demon of a pirate... He's killed entire villages for laughing at his nose!' _She shuddered in slightly suppresses fear and the thought of facing such a notorious pirate. Finally she had what she needed so she shut the safe and snuck back out the way she came.

**oOoOo**

The Marine had picked up all the swords he found in Helmeppo's room ran as fast as he could back out of the tower. With shaking hands barely capable of holding said weapons he ran up to Luffy and said "Here Mr. Pirate! The weapons you requested sir! Please don't kill me!" He pleaded and begged with his face on the ground.

"I aint gonna kill you! Get outa here, you're in the way!" Luffy shouted, disappointed in this mans spirit.

Luffy walked up to Zoro, slid one of the swords out of its sheathe held it up to Zoro's ropes that bound him. "This is your last chance to back out Roronoa Zoro, I cut you lose and you are a Pirate just like me, or I leave you here and look for another first mate!" Luffy grinned at Zoro awaiting his reply.

"Cut it out Captain, I already told you I was ready to join you. BUT let me make one thing clear before we lock this deal down. My goal is to be the strongest swordsman in the world, if you ever step in the way of that dream..." Zoro put his newly reacquired swords back where they belonged on his waist. "I will kill you myself and step over your dead body!" Zoro replied while shaking Luffy's hand.

"Shishishishi! That sounds fantastic! What else could the future Pirate king ask for if not the best swordsman in the world?" Luffy replied to Zoro's strong statement.

**oOoOo**

In a small restaurant that was run by Ririka, Rika's mother, we find our captain and his newly acquired first mate Roronoa Zoro eating food the village gave them on the house for removing the most even father and son duo in East Blue.

"AHHH! That was so good! Zoro leaned back in this chair, hands on his swollen stomach. "That was worth not eating for three weeks!" Zoro sighed.

"So captain, how many ship mates we got? To become the pirate king you gotta have a strong crew." Zoro questioned his new captain.

"None, just you." Luffy casually replied.

"Uh..." Zoro pointed at himself "Just me? Your kidding right?!" Zoro pleaded.

"Yep, just us two..." Luffy said.

"Where is our ship captain?" Zoro asked desperately hoping his fears weren't about to come true.

"Over there." Luffy points his fork out the window at a small dingy floating at the docks, which just happened to have a small stray dog pissing on at at that moment.

"That... Thing... is your boat, captain?" Zoro sighed in exasperation.

"I'll get a better ship, and more Nakama! I will have a great Jolly Roger too!" Luffy shouted.

"So Luffy-san where are you planning on going after you leave Shells Town?" Rika asked.

"The Grand Line of course! I have to be Pirate King, can't do that sitting here in East Blue." Luffy replied.

Kobi spit his drink all over the bar. "With just the two of you!? No matter what, that's just impossible! It's too dangerous! You'll both get killed!"

Luffy just leveled his gaze at Kobi without releasing ANY Haki "Kobi... How many times do I have to tell you? I aint diein' till I'm Pirate King! So stop crying you're just annoying me!" Luffy sighed as Kobi shut his mouth instantly.

"Luffy-san is the Grand Line really that dangerous?" Rika asked.

"Only to those unprepared or without the conviction to take what they know they want!" Luffy answered.

"Well I guess I got no choice, I signed up for it I gotta roll with it." Zoro interjected.

"You too Zoro-san!?" Kobi shouted in exasperation.

"Why do you care anyways Kobi, you aren't coming with us or anything are you? Zoro asked.

"You and Luffy-san are my friends! Growing up I didn't have any friends... I don't want to lose you two! I mean I think we are friends?" Kobi cautiously asked.

"Yeah! We're friends Kobi, we may be leaving but that won't change anything..." Luffy cheered Kobi up.

"You shouldn't be worrying about us Kobi, you said you want to be a Marine right? That's good and all but even if it wasn't by choice you did serve on a Pirate ship for 2 years... Don't underestimate the marines intelligence gathering networks..."

Kobi looked like he had seen a ghost... "Speaking of which..." Kobi whispered more to himself than anything else.

At that moment the restaurants door opened up and a small group of marines stepped into the restaurant "Excuse me, I have to ask, is it true that you two are pirates?" The marine in the front of the group asked.

"Yeah, we're pirates." Luffy answered.

"I know you have done us a most honorable deed in defeating Captain Axe-Hand Morgan, but as marines we cannot sit by while Pirates occupy our town." This was met with roars of disapproval from the crowd watching the event happening.

"Yeah, we'll take off. Thanks for the food Ririka-san!" Luffy smiled at the nice restaurant owner, giving her a wave as he and Zoro were walking out the doors past the marines.

"By the way Marine-san, Kobi there would like to join the marines... He has no affiliation with Pirates, understand?" Luffy asked while giving the marines in the building a generous helping of his **Haoshoku Haki** (Color of the Conquering King).

"U-U-Uh Yes sir I understand completely, H-H-He'll be welcomed amongst us. We know exactly what happened. Again, you have our deepest thanks, I am sorry you cannot stay longer." The marines leader finally said.

Luffy and Zoro were filling up their boat with the supplies that Shells Town gave them for removing Morgan from their town. They got in and started sailing out to sea when they looked and seen the entire village at the docks watching them leave, with the marines all lined up in front including Kobi in his new Marine Private uniform and they were all saluting them.

Luffy laughed and gave them all a big wave as they sailed into the distance...

**To Be Continued**

Thank you for reading, Read and Review if you got the time and don't mind.

Beta = Insanity Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

don't own One Piece, Luffy, any of its characters, or any references in this story. That Honor goes to Oda! The God of Shonen Manga!

**Notes:**

_Flashbacks/thoughts_

_**Previously on The Will of the King**_

_Luffy and Zoro were filling up their boat with the supplies that Shells Town gave them for removing Morgan from their town. They got in and started sailing out to sea when they looked and seen the entire village at the docks watching them leave, with the marines all lined up in front including Kobi in his new Marine Private uniform and they were all saluting them._

_Luffy laughed and gave them all a big wave as they sailed into the distance..._

**The Will of the King**

After about an hour sailing in a random direction his captain picked... at random, Zoro called to his captain. "Captain, what did you do to those marines as we were leaving the restaurant, it was hard to breathe for a moment?"

"Oh, that? I didn't want those marines picking on Kobi so I used my Haki on them, just to make sure they understood my point." Luffy replied.

"Haki? What's that Captain?" Zoro deadpanned.

"Ahh... You don't know? Well I shouldn't be too surprised. It's a mysterious power that only the strongest people have! You should have it, it comes from your spirit, and you have a strong fighting spirit I can tell. From what I was taught every human being can use at least one form of Haki, most after enough training can use two." Luffy answered.

"What can Haki do Captain?" Zoro asked.

"Well there are three different kinds of Haki. First there's **Kenbunshoku Haki** (Color of Observation). It lets you see attacks coming at you that you shouldn't be able to see like someone trying to stab you in the back. If your good you can do more that just sense an attack coming..." Luffy took a thoughtful pose.

"Then there is **Busoshoku Haki** (Color of Armaments) I think you would be most interested in this one being a swordsman and all. It lets you harden your skin, and strengthen your physical attacks, even through weapons like your swords. It also allows you to attack devil fruit users easier!" Hearing this Zoro's attention was perked to even higher levels.

"Then the last one... Well that one is only found in One in a Million people from what Shanks told me. It's called **Haoshoku Haki** (Color of the conquering King) Shanks and Grandpa Garp told me that it was very dangerous ability that I had to be careful with. I accidentally knocked out an entire gang of bandits that were picking on shanks one day! But I also hurt a friend of mine... I have to be careful with mine all the time!"

"Sounds like a powerful weapon to have!" Zoro grinned. "Maybe I can learn to use this **Haoshoku Haki** (Color of the conquering King)?" Zoro asked.

Luffy glared at his first mate. "You can't take it lightly, You could kill someone with that Haki, at least that is what Grandpa Garp and Shanks told me."

Zoro raised his hands in a placating gesture. "So, think I could at least learn this **Busoshoku Haki** (Color of Armaments) you were talking about? Making my swords hit harder and stopping blades from cutting my skin would go a LONG way to making me the best swordsman in the world." Zoro smiled at the thought of breaking his enemies blades.

"Yeah sure I could teach you if you are capable of awakening it. But you aren't going to like the training... I promise you that!" Luffy grinned like a madman thinking of how he got taught the same skills.

"How do you teach something like that Captain?" Zoro questioned cautiously.

"Oh you wonder? Well we would need some room but what I would do is blindfold you and start throwing rocks at you! You'll either learn to avoid them.. Or you won't! Shishishishi!"

Zoro looked horrified. "Are you serious!?"

"That's how I learned..." Luffy answered.

_**Flashback 7 year old Luffy in the woods with Shanks**_

"_Ok, Luffy I am going to try to teach you how to use **Kenbunshoku Haki** (Color of Observation). Shanks said while kindly smiling at Luffy._

"_Ok, Shanks! How am I gonna learn it?" Luffy asked while bouncing up and down on his heels._

"_I'm gonna put this blindfold on you and then throw this stones at you. You'll learn... or you wont. Either way I'll have fun! _Dahahahahaha! Shanks laughed uproariously at luffy's _horrified expression._

_**End Flashback**_

"Took me about two weeks to learn how to use **Kenbunshoku Haki** (Color of Observation)! That was a HORRIBLE too weeks let me tell you! Every night I was a walking talking bruise before I went to sleep." Luffy recalled.

"We'll wait till we get a new ship or we are going to be on solid land for a while before we start training you in **Kenbunshoku Haki** (Color of Observation)" Luffy said.

"You got any more food over there Captain? I'm a little hungry with all this talk of super powers and stuff..." Zoro wanted to change the subject seeing as he couldn't train at the moment.

Luffy looked around. "Hmm I think I ate it all!" Zoro's jaw hit the ground. "WE NEED FOOD LUFFY! We'll die out here if you eat all our food!" Zoro started looking around in a panic for anything edible.

"Oh? Look there's a bird up there!" Luffy shouted as he flung his arms to catch what looked like a relatively normal bird until he actually caught it and it was a giant bird so in reality it caught him...

Luffy looked around while he was in the jaws of the bird and seen an Island in the distance. "Ok, Stupid bird you better let me go or I'll drop you!" the bird just grumbled as he tried to chew on Luffy's head. **"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" **Luffy smashedthe bird knocking it out and he fell safely to the ship. "See Zoro, food!" Luffy smiled at a job well done.

"Uh, Captain... we need to be able to cook that bird." Zoro droned.

"Yeah that's easy, there is an Island a couple miles that way." Luffy pointed towards the island he seen.

_**One hour later**_

Luffy and Zoro were disembarking from their dingy. "What's up with that ship? Looks like the circus came to town!" Luffy laughed at the ship they docked next to.

Indeed the ship they were next to did look like a carnival or circus ride. It had red and white stripes all over the crows nests and a Giant Jolly Roger with the silliest looking giant red nose on the sails.

Zoro just sighed "Who knows. I've turned in some crazy bounties.. People who wear clown costumes and look like they work at the local circus isn't all that surprising."

"HEY! Who are you guys! You can't dock your ship next to Captain Buggy-sama's!" Luffy and Zoro looked over at the circus ride and seen 3 goons in circus looking clothes glaring at them.

"Hey, lets rob em!" Goon #1 said to Goon #2 and #3.

"Hell yeah! Lets take em for all their worth!" The goons charged down at our protagonists.

"Zoro, are they serious?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, Captain they want to rob 2 guys that just drifted in on a dingy without any treasure to be seen..." Zoro droned.

"This will be a good time for a demonstration of the **Haoshoku Haki** (Color fo the Conquering King)!" Luffy shouted.

Luffy glared in the direction of the oncoming thugs pretending to be pirates. Their eyes rolled back and they fell on their faces rolling several feet forward from their running momentum.

"DAMN! You took 'em out without even touching them Captain!" Zoro shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, they are small fries, that wont work on the really strong guys, but it may slow 'em down for a second or two!" Luffy said.

Luffy and Zoro were walking through the village looking for someone to buy supplies from.

"There is no one here... The towns been abandoned" Zoro observed.

"No there are people here, I can sense them. There are four people coming at us from up the road right now..." Luffy squinted looking down the road waiting for them to come.

A young woman was running from three men dressed the same as Luffy's demonstration targets from earlier.

She ran past Luffy and Zoro and screamed "Ill leave it to you Boss!"

Luffy and Zoro looked at each other then back at the woman running away, shrugged and waited for the pirates to catch up.

"Zoro, you want these guys? They have swords." Luffy asked.

"Yeah I'll take care of it Captain!" Zoro grinned. Unsheathing his three swords.

As the pirates slid to a stop, they looked at the men in front of them, first at Luffy who was smiling a silly childish smile, than at Zoro who had a sword in each hand and one in his mouth.

"Um... Is that who I think it is?" One of the pirates asked. "It looks like it... Excuse me, are you the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro?" the other pirate asked visibly shaking.

"I never called myself Pirate Hunter, I am Roronoa Zoro though... I am a Pirate!" Zoro answered them. (Amazing he can do such while he has a sword handle in his mouth.)

The three random pirates turned white as a sheet and bolted in the other direction.

"Ahh man you let them get away Zoro!" Luffy complained.

"I won't fight cowards, they couldn't even hold their swords up against me. What would I gain from taking them out?" Zoro deadpanned.

"Hey you two! You're strong. My name's Nami. Wanna team up? I'm a thief that steals from pirates." Nami questioned.

Luffy and Zoro stared at the girl for a long moment. Luffy shook his head slowly. "Naw sorry, we are pirates. We are pirates." Luffy and Zorro started walking past her.

Nami gasped. _'I almost joined up with some pirates!?'_ She panicked. "Stupid Pirates! Not like I would partner up with filthy pirates anyways!" And she ran off around a corner. _'I should follow these two, maybe I can steal some loot behind their backs!'_ She chuckled to herself at the thought.

Luffy and Zoro made it to a large restaurant at the edge of town. There was an elderly man with white hair, wearing old wooden armor, over a yellow plaid shirt, and long black pants. This old man was being strangled by a disembodied hand.

Luffy ran up and grabbed the hand off the old mans throat. "You okay, old man?" Luffy asked.

The old man gasped for air and then nodded. "Yes, I'm ok now, thanks to you. My name is Boodle by the way. Now step aside young uns I have some pirates to kick out of my town!"

Zoro stepped up. "Are you serious old man? You couldn't beat any of those guys. That armor of yours couldn't stop a butter knife."

Boodle stood up tall as he could. "I'm the mayor of Orange Town! It's my job to take care of everyone, we gotta get our homes back form these bastards!" Boodle shouted.

Luffy put his hand on Boodle's shoulder and and pulled him back. "How about you let us handle these guys? We're itchin' for a fight anyways." Luffy tried to persuade the old man.

"NO it's not your duty! Its my duty as mayor to expel this trash from Orange Town." Boodle wasn't backing down from the issue.

Luffy sighed and grabbed Boodles head and smashed it into a wall, knocking him out cold.

Luffy picked up the old man and threw him over his shoulder then turned and walked to Nami who was hiding behind a building.

"Can you take this old man and hide him somewhere? He'd just be in the way of our fight like this." Luffy asked Nami.

"Why did you beat him up if you cared about his safety!" She screamed looking like a demon with sharp teeth and fire in her eyes.

Zoro walked up to them. "He was right you know... The old man would've got killed if he continued fighting... Those are real pirates up there, not bandits."

Nami sighed. "Fine I see what you're saying. I still don't see why you care. You're just filthy pirates. You probably killed a hundred people for fun!" Nami grabbed Boodle and dragged him into a nearby house.

Luffy and Zoro walked back to the bar Buggy is using as a hangout.

"So did you two finish praying to who ever you worship? I'm going to kill you for hurting my hand like that you know?" Buggy arrogantly proclaimed.

Luffy took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs "BIG NOSE!"

"Y-Y-YOU DARE TO CALL ME THAT! FIRE THE BUGGY BALL! KILL HIM!" Buggy screamed in impotent rage.

Nami who had returned moments ago to watch the fight hoping for a chance to steal something screamed in fear.

Zoro looked ready to run, but noticed that Luffy didn't look panicked at all. "Captain you got this I take it? He'd gonna shoot us with a cannon."

"Yeah, stand back its fine." Luffy casually responded.

Buggy's crew aimed the cannon at Luffy and lit the fuse. Soon as the fuse was almost gone Luffy said "**Gomu Gomu no Fusen****" **(Rubber Rubber Balloon). Luffy inflated like the moves namesake.

BOOOM! The cannon fired at Luffy and the ball hit Luffy dead on sinking deep into his gut.

Buggy and crews jaws all dropped. "THE BUGGY BALL! HES GONNA THROW IT BACK!" Buggy screamed! But alas it was too late the Ball flew back at them faster than the cannon shot it at Luffy.

The cannonball hit the bar and exploded causing a huge plume of smoke and debris to fill the air.

When the smoke cleared Nami had fled the scene to fine Buggy's treasure. And there were only two of Buggy's crew standing. Buggy himself who used two of his crew as a shield, and a weird guy on a unicycle that used a giant lion as a shield.

"Buggy-sama, he must have a devil fruit power like you..." The man on the unicycle commented.

"Cabaji, you take the swordsman, if I'm right.. And I am ALWAYS right! That's Roronoa Zoro, I'll take the bastard with the straw-hat. He called me that name! You know what happens to people that call me that!" Buggy growled.

"Oh, yes Buggy-sama that poor fool is as good as dead." Cabaji cheered his captain on.

_**With Zoro's fight!**_

"So the legendary 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro, I can't wait to run you through with my sword!" Cabaji proudly stated.

"I never claimed that title... People just called me that. But I am Roronoa Zoro and I will not be beaten by some freak on a unicycle." Zoro said while bringing his three swords out, placing **Wado Ichimonji **in his mouth and his two unnamed swords in his hands.

Cabaji rode his unicycle towards Zoro swinging his sword at Zoro. Zoro blocked the attack casually looking at Cabaji as if to say 'That all ya got?'. Cabaji grinned and shouted **"Kyokugi! Kaji Oyaji" **(_Acrobatics! Old Man's Flame_). Zoro seen it coming but just barely dodged out of the way.

"Fight me like a man! You coward!" Zoro shouted at the uni-biker.

_**Meanwhile with Luffy's fight!**_

"While Cabaji kills your friend I am going to make you wish you were never born straw-hat punk!" Buggy growled at Luffy.

Luffy was cleaning his ear out with his pinky. "Yeah, Yeah. I heard it all before Big Nose."

Buggy screamed in rage and aimed his fist at Luffy with four daggers between the fingers. **"Bara Bara Ho Kirihanashi **(Split Split Cannon – Detach)!" Buggy's Hand fired at astounding speed right towards Luffy's face.

Luffy vanished from Buggy's sight appearing behind Buggy. Rearing his fist back while Buggy looked for him.

_'Where is that little straw-hat bastard!' _Buggy felt someone taping on his shoulder, he froze for an instant then jumped to the side. Narrowly avoiding the fist that flew through the air his head had occupied a moment before.

"Who are you Gaki!?" Buggy asked while he moved his right arm behind his back. He was trying to distract Luffy while his disembodied hand snuck up behind him to stab him in the back.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy... Future Pirate King. Why do I have to keep telling idiots this?" Luffy pondered.

Buggy's hand flew up from behind luffy with Buggy laughing thinking he had him.

Luffy just ducked down and grabbed the hand as it passed by his head. "You gotta do better than that Buggy, you can't stab someone like me in the back." Luffy said.

"Huh!? How'd you see it coming?! I had you dead to rights!" Buggy shouted in panic.

"I'm not just a Devil Fruit user, I can use Haki, I see all your attacks coming before you use them. You are so slow to me it seems almost unfair to fight you at this point." Luffy answered him.

_'Haki!? Here in East Blue!? I left the Grand Line so I wouldn't have to deal with dangerous people! What the hell is a Haki user doing here?'_Buggy started sweating profusely.

"I'm just going to end this joke of a fight Buggy." Luffy sighed. All his training to be a Pirate just seems to make fighting Pirates here on the weakest ocean too easy.

Luffy ran towards Buggy, Buggy in his hysterical state started throwing his knives at Luffy as fast as he could.

Luffy ducked and weaved through the hail of knife fire until he was right in front of Buggy. His right hand was still at his starting position. When Luffy seemed to appear in front of Buggy he whispered **"Armament"** and his right fist changed to high gloss black. Then he shouted "**Gomu Gomu no Pistol**(Rubber Rubber Pistol)!" causing Luffy's right fist blackened with Haki to impact Buggy's chest, laughing him through the air into a house at the other end of the village. Buggy was out cold before he hit the house.

Luffy dusted his hands off and sighed. _'Loser big-nose was hardly worth my time...'_

**Too Be Continued.**

Thank you for reading. As always Read/Review if you would be so kind.

Edited by Insanity Lord.


End file.
